


MWT3

by StormySeaWitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran helps Alfor come up with a shape for the space rock, Coran is Space David Attenborough, Gen, Gratuitous inaccurate information, Pre-Series, Second person POV, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySeaWitch/pseuds/StormySeaWitch
Summary: Coran has found the perfect creatures to shape the space rock into. They're on a rinky-dink planet called MWT3.[ AKA, Coran is the one who discovered lions. Lots of different kinds of lions. Written for the CoranZine on tumblr! ]





	MWT3

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CoranZine - this version is slightly longer since I had to work within a word count!

**[** **MWT3** **]** ****  
  


The screen whirs to life. This message has come across the universe just for you. You get comfortable.

  
**[ BEGIN TRANSMISSION ]**  


‘T _here you are!_ ’ Coran grins into the camera of the floating drone. ‘ _Now, if you’re not King Alfor of Altea, kindly stop watching this transmission as it is not meant for you._ ’

  
Coran waits a few ticks with a steely expression, then backs up a little from the drone. ‘ _Excellent! Since you’re still here, I’m assuming that you’re Alfor and we can continue with the update._ ’  


You hear the drone click, and the camera turns to capture a shot of the landscape.

  
‘ _Welcome to MWT3; a tiny planet tucked away in a very young solar system. Most of its surface is covered in water, a vital resource for the inhabitants here._ ’  


You see the landscape of MWT3, a large, flat expanse. The sun is comically large over the plains, and yellow grass crackles underfoot as Coran moves into the frame.   


‘ _Now the natives are very primitive, and I haven’t made contact directly for fear of startling them, but as I was moseying along a path I stumbled across these beautiful creatures._ ’  


He sweeps an arm out, and the camera drone follows smoothly. You can’t see them at first, since their yellow hides blend with the grass, but the playful scuffling of young draws your attention.   


‘ _These are called_ **_lions,_ '**Coran explains. ‘ _Highly friendly carnivorous felines, they use teamwork to bring down prey, look after each other and raise their young. You can see that beautiful mane of hair on that one… reminds me of your hair in school, old friend._ ’  


The lions lollop around each other, dozing in the midday sun. Some are sprawled on their sides, others clean each other with long rasps of their tongues.   


‘ _Now, I know you’re looking for a nice shape for your magic rock robots, Alfor, and I’m going to put forth these lions. Aren’t they beautiful?’_ Coran says. ‘S _o elegant and powerful, and clearly they value teamwork. I’m going to get a bit closer._ ’  


He slides down the rocky hill, and the lions sit up warily. One makes a soft barking noise, summoning cubs to her side. The camera drone floats along behind Coran as he sits in the dry dirt.   


The big one gets to his feet and shakes his impressive mane. Huge paws make audible thuds as he pads towards them, pausing a few metres away.   


‘Hello!’   


The lion’s ears prick forward. It curls its upper lip, baring large teeth.   


‘ _As you can see, this friendly creature is smiling at me._ ’   


The lion growls in warning, then lunges forward. Sharp claws are suddenly exposed from the soft looking paws, and you realise just how large and strong this creature is.  


You jump as Coran scrambles away from the angry yellow lion.   


‘ _I_ _believe I am not welcome in the lion camp here._ ’ He beckons for his camera drone to follow him. ‘ _That’s okay, I know of another place where I can find lions._ ’  


The screen goes black, and you sigh. Hopefully your old friend has managed to _survive_ his trip to MWT3.

 

#

 

‘ _I did it!_ ’   


You hear him a moment before you see him.  


‘ _I f_ _ound another lion! This one seems to be much smaller._ ’  


The camera drone has fixed on another, very different lion. She’s much smaller than the previous lion, with long, lanky legs and a beautiful spotted coat. No head of shaggy hair, but dark tear lines mark her face under intelligent dark eyes. This one is alone. She’s seen the drone, her ears perked forward and her body still.   


‘ _Now, I learned my lesson last time._ ’ Coran sticks his head into the frame and blocks the spotted lion from view. His moustache is ruffled on one side, and his shirt is askew. ' _I_ _’m going to send the drone in alone. I mean, what harm could it do?_ ’  


The drone starts backing up from Coran. He grabs it, and the camera starts to shake as it flies warily towards the long legged lion.   


She places one deliberate paw in front of the other, then reaches up to sniff the drone warily. A curious vibrating noise fills the air, and she bumps her nose against the lens.   


The drone beeps in panic, and the lion steps back.   


You laugh as the drone makes a hasty backwards retreat, however the lion has other ideas. It goes for the chase, bunching it’s haunches and chasing the drone. It speeds up, apparently able to put on enough speed to catch up to a much more advanced piece of technology. The drone beeps again, terrified, and the lion closes the gap between them.   


You grip the armrests as clawed paws collide with the drone, and it beeps sadly. The lion bats at it for a while, continuing it’s vibrations, then pads away, bored.   


‘ _Did you see that? I never knew a lion could move so fast!_ ’ Coran appears in the frame. There’s dirt on the lens.  ‘ _I’m going to call this one a green lion, I think Alfor. What a speedy, curious creature!_ ’   


The screen goes black again.

 

#

 

‘ _I have made a grave mistake, Alfor_.’   


You can’t see him, but the camera drone is shaking as it races through trees.   


‘ _I found another lion but this one is mad_ _!’_  


The drone slows and spins around. Coran is bent over trying to catch his breath, one hand stretched out and leaning on a tree.   


‘ _T_ _he… red lion… has spots like the…  green lion,_ ’ he pants. His ponytail is askew, and his shirt has a new hole in it. ‘ _But it’s bigger, meaner and heavier. Oh quiznak, Alfor._ ’  


The drone beeps, and Coran looks up. You briefly see the animal before it drops from the trees. It catches the drone with a huge paw, knocking it spinning. You barely glimpse the large, golden brown cat, but you can see it’s spots are large and rose shaped.   


‘ _I_ _’m sorry!’_ Coran yells. ‘ _I’ll leave, I’ll leave!_ ’  


You relax your grip on the armrest slightly as your old friend scrambles away from the lion. It’s ears are flat against its skull, and it snarls, tail thrashing from side to side.   


‘ _Apparently,_ ’ Coran mutters, having run far away from the lion. ‘ _Red lions can climb trees. And they have claws like swords. Can I come home now, Alfor? You only need three lions, right?_ ’  


There’s a nasty wound on Coran’s shoulder. He sighs, and runs a hand through his hair.   


‘ _I’m getting too old for this_ ,’ he mumbles, waving the drone away.

 

#

 

‘ _Welcome back!_ ’ Coran yawns. ‘ _We’ve crossed the sea and gone north_.’  


The forests behind him are rich and green - vastly different from the flat yellow plains from earlier.   


‘ _I saw another lion here, a stunning creature. Bigger than the red and yellow lions,_ ’ Coran whispers, crouched between two tree roots. ‘ _It was over there, just watching us - the most glorious eyes..._ ’  


The camera drone pans across the treeline, and you lean forward in your chair to catch a glimpse of this monstrous lion.   


‘ _Oh quiznak… we’ve lost it._ ’ This time, he checks the trees above him. ‘ _It was huge, I swear. Moved like a shadow._ ’  


The drone beeps again, and Coran whirls around.   


You catch sight of something moving - you marvel at the stunning striped coat on the lion. It’s very clearly black, with slashes of orange across it’s coat to help it hide.  


‘ _I don’t really want to become lion chow, so we’re just gonna… back away slowly._ ’  


You nearly leap out of your chair as the drone is knocked sideways, and Coran yelps. The striped lion has nearly flown; snatching the drone from mid-air, and closing its teeth down on the casing.  


The last thing you see is a pair of glowing yellow eyes.  


The footage cuts out with a crack.   


#

  
When it starts back up again, you realise you’re staring at a close up of Coran’s face. The lens on the drone is scratched and cracked. It's beeps are sad.  


‘ _I want a nice cushy job in the castle after all this. Clearly MWT3 is uninhabitable by any advanced species. Look at all this stuff on the ground,_ ’ Coran mutters to himself.   


Everything is covered in a blanket of white. Tiny flakes fall from the sky.  


‘ _This stuff is freezing, Alfor. Look, my moustache is solid. I could snap it off._ ’ He’s sitting in the mouth of a barely noticeable cave, looking miserable. ‘ _I don’t think we’ll find any lions here._ ’  


You hear a tiny squeak, and Coran turns curiously. He looks around for a moment, then notices the opening of the cave. He pushes the drone into the cave, and it floats warily into the darkness. You can hear Coran following, his hands and knees making crunching sounds in the white blanket.  


In the very back of the cave curled up together are two fluffy lion cubs, their coats white with dark spots.   


‘ _Incredible!_ ’   


They blink sleepily.  


‘ _They’re able to adapt to these freezing climates!_ ’  


His hand pops into the frame, and one of the cubs licks his finger.   


‘ _I think we’ve found our fifth lion, Alfor,_ ’ Coran says quietly. ‘ _Look at it’s beautiful blue eyes._ ’  


A low growl from outside the cave makes Coran freeze.   


‘ _Do you suppose that’s the mother?_ ’ The drone follows him out of the cave. ‘Hello darling… not hurting your little ones, I promise!’  


Coran steps away from the entrance to the cave, the drone hovering at his shoulder.   


The mother is enormous in comparison, her coat thick and dusted with white powder. Her thick tail twitches, and she pads to the entrance of the cave. Upon realising her cubs are safe, she growls in warning, blue eyes flashing.  


‘I understand, yes… we’re leaving. Going home now. Cheerio!’  


He grins into the camera as he slips down the slope, and the screen goes black.   


‘ _I’m coming home!_ ’ he whispers.

 

**[ END TRANSMISSION ]**

 

You lean back in your chair.   


Lions, hm?  


It might just work.

**Author's Note:**

> I just ran with the theory that all the lions are so different, so clearly they're all different big cats. Anyway!  
> The Yellow Lion is a true lion.  
> The Green Lion is a cheetah.  
> The Red Lion is a jaguar.  
> The Black Lion is a tiger.  
> The Blue Lion is a snow leopard.


End file.
